The drying of hair after a color change, permanent or a shampoo in a professional hair salons is generally accomplished by the well-known dome-shaped, warm air dryer. Such dryers are placed over the head of the customer, the dome encircling the top and sides of the customer's head. Warm air is generated and forced out exit holes within the dome, impinging upon the customer's wet hair. In this manner, the hair is efficiently dried.
Dome-shaped commercial hair dryers have not been found to work well for customers having hair extending below about the nape of the neck. Warm air orifices in the dome of the hair dryer, only tend to dry hair located on the top of the head. However hair extending below the dome is not normally reached by these air streams. Thus, the customer's hair is only partially dried.
The present invention overcomes the problem of prior art commercial hair dryers in that it provides a means by which hair on the top of the customer's head and hair extending below the nape of the neck can be contemporaneously dried. This invention, which is an attachment to a warm air hair dryer, permits efficient, comfortable drying of hair, extending down the back of the head.